


Yukina plays Mafia with Roselia and Afterglow

by My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki/pseuds/My_Kokobro_Go_DokiDoki
Summary: She doesn't know how it happened but Yukina finds herself playing a game of Mafia with a concerning group of people.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Imai Lisa & Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 43
Kudos: 89





	1. The Set Up

Any foreigners who have decided to pass by my thoughts will have to excuse the language here, but I'm having difficulties grasping what the fuck is exactly going on.

This isn't just band practice, it's Roselia's band practice. A space of focus, ambition and progress (unless Lisa isn't around, in which case we all shit ourselves and cry apparently). So the reason as to why the vagabonds of Afterglow have taken to sitting cross-legged on the floor and the apparent TRAITORS of ROSELIA are conducting themselves in a similar fashion… Well, it Fucking Escapes me is what it does.

"Yukina, sweetie, sit down. We're about to start." Lisa tapped the shin of the only person still standing in the room.

Okay. Minato Yukina, who is me, will admit with maturity: That maybe, just Maybe, her current confusion was birthed from Lisa's proper hair care tangent and Yukina's ears ceasing to listen. She (who is still me, I'm just switching to 3rd person for emphasis) however, still feels justified in the emotions following the realisation that the number of people in the room had not only doubled, but were all conforming to cult-like doctrine.

"Sit! Down!"

Yukina decided to remain standing. The last remaining bastion for the future of band practice. She would take whatever consequence that would follow.

Mitake Ran stood up. Eyes watering, cheeks flushed and hands curled in to fists. "So you DO think you're above us. YOU THINK I'M WEAK."

Minato Yukina sat down. Akin to 90% of her conversations with Ran, she didn't understand what was being discussed. All she knew is, today, she was too tired for whatever it may be. The sooner this was over, the sooner she could save band practice.

Tomoe helped Ran back down to the ground, staring at Minato with the sort of hate reserved for the Twitch streamer who just kicked your puppy for content. A concentrated emotion, being held in check only by the presence and judgement of others. Yukina had to wonder, was she being bullied?

"Here you go Minato-san!"

She was definitely being bullied. For some reason, the typically kind Tsugumi had just dropped her persona and had handed her a playing card with a black 'A' printed in the upper corner. If this wasn't a threat, Yukina didn't know what was. 

It was very possible Yukina did not know what a threat was.

"Okay!"  
Lisa stood up. The fucking hypocrite.

"Don't show your card to anyone else!"

Odd condition. Was this an attempt to keep the bullying a secret? Were there fellow victims among her? Yukina looked around.

"If your card is a Queen, you're the Doctor!"

"Doctor who?" Yukina asked with an earnesty the question hadn't been granted in literal decades. Everyone ignored her.

"If your card is a J, you're the Inspector!"

"What are they inspecting?"

"The Mafia!" Lisa said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A chill ran up Yukina's spine. What were the Mafia doing in Japan? Wasn't this Yazuka territory? Why was the task of investigating these dangerous criminals passed on to one of the 9 high school girls currently surrounding her? Oh well. As long as the girl wasn't a member of Roselia, Yukina didn't see much of a point in giving a shit. And if the girl did belong to Roselia, she was burning the card and that would be that.

"And if your card is an A, you're a member of the Mafia!"

"Excuse me. What."

Lisa shushed her. Which was considerably fucking rude, considering she was ignoring an important question.

"If your card is none of these then you are a villager! When the Mafia have reduced your numbers to the number of remaining Mafia, the Mafia wins!"

Well. At least being in the Mafia meant Yukina wasn't in any immediate danger.

"And once per day villagers can vote to lynch someone they suspect to be with the Mafia!"

Yukina felt like she going to throw up.

"Now everybody close your eyes!"

Yukina had never considered the leaderboard prior, but the current scenario ranked very high in the scenarios she did not want to close her eyes during. She looked towards the door, considering making a mad dash while the others foolishly sacrificed their vision, but was immediately thwarted by Lisa's gaze. Fuck.

"Close. Your. Eyes."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

She did what she was told.

"I would like the Doctor and only the Doctor to open their eyes."

"Okay Doctor. Go back to sleep."

This was fucking surreal. Why was the Doctor to open their eyes just to be instructed to close them again and sleep? Were they allowed to go home to their bed? Were they supposed to do it here???

"I would like the Inspector and only the Inspector to open their eyes."

"Okay Inspector. Go back to sleep."

Yukina was fairly certain she saw a pattern and understood what was going to happen next.

"I would like all members of the Mafia to open their eyes and acknowledge eachother."

Okay. Phrased slightly differently than Yukina had expected, but hey things were looking up.

When Minato Yukina opened her eyes they made contact with Mitake Ran's.

Suddenly Yukina welcomed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is just the set up. The next chapter will be the game. I wanted to post this first to see if there was any interest and also just to have something to post. I enjoyed writing Yukina, she seems to be the Bang Dream character I have the most fun writing at the moment. I had definitely enjoyed her lines in chapter 2 of Bandigimon. Let me know what you guys think or if you'd like to see more in the comments (if you want)!


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina and Ran try their best to cover eachothers' asses.

It was hard to quantify the level of unadulterated malice that greeted her as she stared in to Ran's baby purple eyes, but Yukina was just going to wing it and call it a fuck ton.

"...Okay, uh, Mafia. Go back to sleep."

Good to know that even Lisa wasn't confident about the situation anymore. That was sarcasm. Whenever Lisa is stressed, I become very stressed as well (oops, accidentally slipped in to first person again).

Yukina closed her eyes ready for whatever the next thing she'd have to deal with would be.

"Okay. Mafia. Go back to sleep."

Yukina's eyes were closed. Was this not satisfactory? Was she actually being asked to sleep in a room where 7 people might attempt to lynch her?

"Mafia. Back to sleep."

No. She wasn't doing it.

"Mafia. Sleep."

Yukina opened her eyes in order to give Lisa's eyes a stern looking at, along with a firm shake of her head, but when she opened them she instead saw Ran staring in contempt in her direction. Had she never closed her eyes?

"Okay! Mafia has 5 seconds to close their eyes or else the entire game is cancelled."

Moca started snickering very hard at, from her perspective, a very audial and comic development.

Yukina realised this was her chance, if she could keep her eyes opened for another 5 seconds, the game would end and band practice would start again. All she had to do was not blink.

"Also the members of the Mafia will be punished and be forced to hold hands"

This was a heavy choice. Yukina was very much weighing her desire for band practice and her not-desire for band practice with Mitake Ran's face less than a metre away from her own, turned in her direction and wishing nothing but suffering upon her. It'd be distracting. Would it really be a productive session? However, this entire train of thought was rendered moot by the next half of Lisa's sentence.

"in the next game."

So the show would still fucking go on regardless. Great.

Yukina closed her eyes, not caring to check if Ran did the same. Apparently she must have however, because the next thing Lisa said was:

"Okay everybody, wake up!"

Everyone opened their eyes and began looking at one another. Okay. Okay. Yukina could do this. She just had to make sure nobody found out that she was a criminal and that she and Ran were co-conspirators.

Ako chimed in "So Yukina-san is Mafia right?"

Yukina wanted to go home.

Tomoe nodded "I think you're spot on, sis."

If home is where the heart is, Yukina wants to crawl inside of her own chest and cry.

"What are you basing that on?" Ran asked, coming to her rescue.

Holy shit Mitake Ran is coming to my rescue. That's lit as fuck.

"Oh~ It looks like Ran is Mafia too~" Moca drawled.

"Excuse me? And why would you think that?"  
Ran asked offended. She was good at acting offended. Or maybe she was just good at being genuinely offended in general.

"Because~ What other duo would have such difficulty closing their eyes? Making poor poor Lisa-san cry in the process.~

This was bullshit. Yukina wasn't even the one who had her eyes opened. She was simply being profiled for having eyelids. Either way she decided she should apologise to Lisa for Ran making her cry.

"Lisa-"

"I didn't cry." Lisa said more for the sake of Yukina's cover than her own feelings.

"Oh, alright then." 

"But the biggest reason~" Moca continued.

"Is when would you ever pass on the opportunity to throw Mitake-san under the bus Ran~?"

Excuse me? I mean. Excuse her? Her being me, but I've found myself slipping between persons again. More to the point. Have there been Afterglow discussions based around killing Yukina by shoving her under a bus? Was this some sort of attempt to stop Roselia? Foolish. Yukina walked to school. And she would avoid roads when in presence of such vehicles from now on. HA.

Back in the real world, everyone was nodding in agreement to Moca's testimony. Ran looked like she was short circuiting.

Yukina decided that since Ran decided to stick up for her, it was only proper to return the favour.

"Aoba-san. While that is an interesting theory, surely it could have been any other number of people in this room?"

"Oh~? Like who~?"

"It could have been Sayo not being clear on the instructions given, or Ako trying to think of something cool to say or Rinko being too nervous." Yukina decided to go with the tactic of betraying all her friends. "It could have even been Lisa."

"I'm not in the game Yukina, I don't participate."  
Lisa clarified.

"It could have even been you Aoba-san."

"Ohhh~ And why would Moca-chan have trouble closing her eyes? Moca-chan loves sleep."

"Perhaps you've become aware of Lisa's romantic feelings towards you and were making flirtatious eyes at her."

"YUKINA."

"Lisa, you're not in the game. Don't participate."

"Wait. Lisa, has a crush on me?" Moca asked, clearly not expecting that response.

"Feigning ignorance will get you nowhere. She calls you her 'Moca latte'.

"SHE DOES?"

"YUKINA."

"DON'T PARTICIPATE." How many times would Yukina have to remind her?

"Look. The reason I defended Minato-san is because I want to beat her and be the one to find the true culprits. If I let the conversation continue in the direction it was and Minato-san wasn't Mafia, it would just give her more time to figure out who it was when we were all distracted. I won't let her look down on us any longer." Ran argued, each syllable coming directly from her ass.

"I dunno Ran~ Seems like a stretch~ Kind of like how Lisa wants to stretch out her arm and hold Moca-chan's virgin hand~."

Lisa's face was embarrassed and blushing and Fucking Angry at Yukina. However, she wasn't part of the game and not getting lynched was a bigger priority for Yukina right now.

"You know. As much as it pains me to say this. Maybe Minato-san is right. Maybe it is you. After you heard Yukina, you thought the other Mafia member being me would be the perfect scapegoat."

"Or maybe…" Tomoe spoke up. "IT'S ONE OF THE QUIET ONES!!!"

"Were you not… quiet until… this very moment... Tomoe-san?" Rinko asked.

"Yeah, but I was screaming in my head, so there's a difference."

"Oh… okay."

"Hey hey, wait!" Ako looked like she had been waiting for a chance to speak and was about to explode. "The reason I said Yukina-san was Mafia wasn't because of the eye thing! It was because after Lisa-nee said Ace cards meant Mafia, Yukina-san said 'Excuse me', isn't that suspicious?!"

"No, that's me being hard of hearing. Maybe try to be more considerate of others Ako." Yukina deflected.

"Minato-san is correct. You should be more mindful of other people's personal issues Udagawa-san, we're disappointed in you." Sayo added.

"I'm sorry…" Ako looked down, feeling dejected.

"It's okay, we know you can do better. You're part of Roselia after all."

Ako gave Sayo a small smile.

Fuck, Yukina felt guilty. However, she also felt scared of being lynched.

Tomoe spoke, "Hey, Hikawa-san? Minato-san? Just so you guys know, if either of you turn out to be Mafia and you made Ako sad just to hide that, I'm kicking your ass later." 

Sayo gave a small nod, "Understood."

Yukina also felt scared of Tomoe.

"Hmm, we don't really have any other leads besides that though, do we?" Himari mused.

"Sometimes it's just best to go to sleep on the first day and deduce the Mafia from who they chose to kill." Tsugumi replied trying to be helpful.

"Aw, so no lynching today?" Tomoe frowned.

"No lynching." Ran crossed her arms.

Yukina thought herself agnostic, but she couldn't help but thank God in that moment.

"Okay I guess it's bedtime now!" Ako declared.

"You guys ready for the next day?" Lisa asked, her face finally back to its usual colour.

"Yes my Mona-Lisa~" Moca winked.

Lisa's face stopped being it's usual colour again.

"Yes I am ready for the next day Lisa, so feel free to hurry things along." Lisa's eyes shot daggers at Yukina, even though Yukina had no idea why.

"Okay. Everybody close your eyes."

Yukina did what she was told. She sighed with relief, it was close, but the lynching had postponed to another day.

"Doctor wake up."

Oh yeah other roles existed.

"Point to who would you like to save."

Save? From what?

"Okay. Go back to sleep."

Hm.

"Inspector wake up."

Oh yeah that was a thing too.

"Point to who you would like to investigate."

Wait what. No no no no no.

"Okay. Go back to sleep."

Was their investigation successful? Yukina couldn't tell.

"Mafia wake up."

Yukina opened her eyes and they met Ran's across the room. It couldn't have been longer than a second, but for a moment they just stared in to one another's eyes. As if trying to say as much as they could about the day that had just transpired.

"Point to who you would like to kill."

KILL? EXCUSE HER? YUKINA WOULD HAVE TO BE AN ASSOCIATE TO MURDER?

At this point Yukina wished she had just listened to whatever Lisa had to say about hair stuff, but she didn't and now death had to happen she supposed. As long as it wasn't a Roselia member, she was fine with it. Speaking of which...

Yukina raised her finger and pointed at Tomoe. If Tomoe was dead she couldn't beat her up later. Ran however, shook her head at this decision. Ugh. Fine. Yukina pointed to Moca. She was the one most addament on pressing the both of them earlier, so getting her out of the way couldn't hurt. Ran looked at her for a moment in consideration with hesitation in her eyes. Yukina then felt a wave of empathy for the girl. Having to kill off one of your childhood friends couldn't be easy, the very idea of doing so might be even harder for her than it would be Yukina to do away with a member of Ro- oh she's pointing at Moca too now. Cool.

"Okay Mafia, go back to sleep."

At least it seemed Yukina wouldn't have to commit the deed herself. That was a consolation.

"Okay! Everybody wake up!"

That was fast.

"There was almost a murder last night! Luckily the doctor acted in time. No casualties!"

Wait. Wait what.

Yukina looked across the room at the supposed-to-be-victim. To see Moca giving Ran the biggest shit-eatting grin Yukina had seen on anyone in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day ended up being longer than planned, so I made it it's own chapter! Hope it's fun to read!


	3. The Quiet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their attempted murder thwarted, Yukina and Ran try to keep themselves from the gallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seating order of the circle goes: Ako> Tomoe> Moca> Ran> Himari> Rinko> Tsugumi> Sayo> Yukina> Lisa (standing)> Ako.

"Whoa! Looks like the doctor saved the victim that's great!" Himari beamed, trying to look around and deduce the saviour.

"Yes, it's most excellent." Yukina added with a dead look in her eyes.

Moca continued to smile at and lean against Ran, as the latter tried to ignore her enough to not let on she was Mafia, but give her enough attention as to not let on she was trying to not let on she was Mafia. Yukina's head hurt as she processed that thought she just thought.

"I think the Doctor should reveal themselves so we may all give them their proper accolades." Sayo reasoned.

"If we do that, then the Mafia may target the Doctor next, so I don't think they should." Tsugumi warmly responded.

Yukina suddenly very much wanted the Doctor to reveal themselves.

"Very well. After the game, I do still believe we should thank them though."

"Mhm!" Tsugumi nodded as she gave Sayo a smile.

"Okay! We've gotta get back to business with finding the Mafia!" Tomoe declared. "Someone's getting lynched today!"

Yukina started to sweat.

"But nobody died! So we've made no progress since yesterday! So maybe we should keep sleeping until the Mafia finally gets someone?"  
Ako replied.

What a reckless tactic. Worked in Yukina's favour though so she was all for it.

"Ako has a point." Ran added. It seems she's all for it too.

"Oh does she~?" Moca stretched out the last syllable as she rested her head on Ran's right shoulder, looking up at her. "Does she Ran~?"

"Y-yes, Ran stuttered out as she avoided eye contact and tried to play the whole thing off as ignoring Moca's antics.

"Do you think… We should find out… Who the Inspector is?" Rinko asked.

"It's way too early for that!" Himari responded. "Besides, they've only had one night! They probably haven't even identified any Mafia yet!"

"You're… Right…" Rinko apologised.

"There is an over 22% chance that they have, however." Sayo added.

"Still, I think we should wait for the Inspector to come out when the Inspector is ready." Tsugumi replied.

Wait, Yukina had zoned out again, why had the conversation shifted to the Inspector being gay?

"So what do we do?!" Ako asked.

"I dunno!" Himari non-answered.

"I think we lynch!" Tomoe suggested.

"Or maybe we do the lynch thing some other time?" Yukina decided to just throw out there.

"Why…?" Tomoe narrowed her eyes.

"Because Ako had a point, nothing has changed since yesterday, lynching right now would simply have too high of a chance of misrightfully punishing an innocent."

"I agree with Minato-san." Sayo nodded. "We must only punish those who we truly believe to be guilty."

"Like Ran~?" Moca grinned as Ran tried not to flinch.

"Yeah! Ran-san and Yukina-san are our only leads!" Ako agreed.

"That still does not incriminate them." Sayo retorted. God Yukina loved Sayo. And anyone else who helped her not die.

"If we are going to lynch anybody… it still may be best to pick… one of them…" Rinko replied. Making Yukina ponder a question for the first time in her life 'Do I hate Shirokane Rinko?'.

"Enough of this!" Ran spoke up. "Even if we're ignoring the fact Moca seems so persistent on painting me as Mafia, are we also going to ignore the truth that this past day Tomoe has been going on and on about getting someone lynched?! Isn't having the chance to kill off innocents exactly what the Mafia wants?!" Yukina wasn't sure she loved Ran, but she definitely thought the way she helped them avoid consequences for their actions was pretty hot.

Himari GASPED.  
"THAT'S TRUE!!!"

Ako leaned away from Tomoe. "Big sis… have you really been Mafia this whole time?"

"What! No!" Tomoe shouted.

"You were… the first one… to agree with Ako's accusation of Yukina… but you never… ended up giving a reason… as to why you thought so. You even shifted your suspicion… to the quiet individuals… before Ako had a chance... to explain her reasoning…" Rinko just threw out.

"What! No! That's-" Tomoe sputtered.

Holy shit this was fun.

Well despite the whole lives on the line thing.

"I'm not Mafia! I just wanted to accuse people and get the ball rolling!" Tomoe spilled out.

"I don't think you're Mafia Tomoe-chin…" Moca symphasised.

"Thanks Moca!" Tomoe sighed.

"That doesn't mean anything if you're also Mafia Moca, which you just might well be." Ran retorted and earned a very specific kind of look from Moca. "I do not think... Moca is Mafia..." Rinko tried to add as Ran talked over her. "Let's put this to a vote right now. Majority rules. Raise your hand to lynch Tomoe."

Ran raised her hand. A sad looking Himari did the same. Tsugumi followed suit. Sayo then did the same. Ran gave Yukina a quick look and Yukina remembered that, oh yeah she could vote too. However, before she did she was distracted by something else. 

Tomoe looked pleadingly at Ako. "Sis please… I'm not Mafia…"

With tears in her eyes Ako shakedly raised her hand. "I'm sorry Big Sis."

Tomoe looked down defeated.

"That's 5 out of 9! Tomoe y-"  
"Hold on there~."  
Ran was interrupted by Moca.

"I think we should have two votes~. The other being as to whether to lynch Ran~." Ran gave Moca a very annoyed look. "Raise your hands smart people~."

Moca and Tomoe raised their hands. Rinko remained unsure and neutral. Yukina has a wild idea.

Yukina raised her hand. 

This earned her a look of a mix between betrayal and disgust from Ran, mixed in with trying to hide her emotions. Which to most people in the room, would seem suspicious if it wasn't for the fact that was just the usual face Ran made when Yukina entered the room. Just without the restraint.

"Well! That's 3 votes for Ran and 5 votes for Tomoe! Tomoe is lynched!" Lisa said cheerfully.

Well. That was it then. Tomoe was going to die. She was a fine drummer. From what Yukina heard and even saw on many occasions, a fine sister too. She would do her best to support Ako in the aftermath of this event. Admittedly though, the emotion most prevalent in Yukina's mind was just how happy she was that she wasn't getting beat up when this was all over.

"Okay! Night time! Go to sleep!"  
Lisa announced.

"Wait what?" Yukina was very confused.

"It's the night phase now." Lisa attempted to clarify.

"Yes but-" Yukina looked at Tomoe and then motioned Lisa to come closer so she could whisper in her ear. "Isn't Tomoe-san to be lynched?"

Lisa whispered back. "She just was."

"But she's sitting right there."

"She's allowed to still sit down! She just can't participate anymore and doesn't have to close her eyes when the rest of you do."

"When does she die?"

"...As in... 'die' die?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't? This is a game?"

"A death game, no?"

"A… make-believe death game."

"Wait, is this pretend?"

"WH- YES YUKINA. OH MY GOD, WERE YOU THAT CONFUSED THE WHOLE TIME?" Lisa said very loudly.

Yukina stopped whispering and spoke very clearly to save as much face as could. "Of course I wasn't. I have had a very firm grasp on the situation the entire time."

Yukina closed her eyes. "Also sorry for revealing your crush on Aoba-san. It was a poor decision in what is now my hindsight."

Lisa gave Yukina a very concerned look for a  
few seconds (that Yukina couldn't see), but simply resolved to have a very long conversation on their walk home instead.

"Okay! Everyone else follow her lead! Get to sleep!"

And they did so.

"Okay Doctor, wake up!"

Bastard.

"Who would you like to save?"

Better save yourself from me and Mitake-san.

"Okay Doctor, go back to sleep!"

Now that Yukina was aware this was a make-believe game, the idea of killing off all of the enemies she's made in this scenario actually began to strike her as a very entertaining notion. The Doctor was on the list.  
The only question was, Doctor Who?

"Inspector, wake up!"

Hm, while the pretend aspect of this game did make things more relaxing, it also served to make things rather cryptic. Yukina deduced that all night time actions must come down to pointing. Meaning there was no way to know whether she had been inspected or not.

'Who do you want to inspect?"

Like right now. Was she being pointed at? Was she not being pointed at? She has no idea!

"Okay Inspector, go back to sleep!"

Okay it's time.

"Mafia, wake up!"

Yukina looked across the room at Ran who gave her a death stare. Yukina gave her a small smile. Then she looked to the left and saw Tomoe giving both her and Ran death stares twice as deathly, except she kept turning her head between the two of them so it kind of lessened the impact. Speaking of impacts, Yukina's smile seemed to fluster Ran slightly and waver her hateful gaze, before she boldly pointed at Rinko. A curious choice and one Yukina would not support had death been a real consequence, but nevertheless, she let Ran have her turn of murder and pointed to Rinko. Tomoe shaked her head in strong disapproval of the both of them.

Lisa smiled and said "Okay! Go back to sleep!"

Yukina and Ran did just that. However, Yukina attempted initiate a small nod before she did and was genuinely happy to see Ran's head did a weird sort of jerk that could be interpreted as a nod if you squinted.

"Okay! Now everybody wake up!"

Here it comes.

"Murder was attempted last night."

_Attempted??? ___

__"But luckily our trusty Doctor was working overtime and saved the patient!"_ _

__MOTHERFU-_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably gonna be a chapter per round. It's much easier for me to post them in small chunks like this, aha. Hope that's cool and I'd love to hear your comments!


	4. Doctor Who The Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another peaceful and deathless night leaves Yukina and Ran living a day of distress.

Who was it. Who the fuck was it.

Which one of these cretins was the Doctor? Out with it.

Yukina fumed as the others all sighed with relief (Ran faked hers).

"Okay good! Now we just have to kill the remaining Mafia!" Ako declared.

"Unless…" Rinko looked unnerved. "Unless… there are still… two…"

"No way! That would mean we killed off my sis for nothing!" Ako argued. Rinko went quiet.

"And if we did wrongly kill Tomoe, we just gotta get revenge on the both of them!" Himari shouted.

Yukina was so so glad she had realised this was just a legitimate game or else she would have been very shaken by that statement.

"Hazawa-san. It seems it has been two nights and yet we still do not have a murder to base our accusations on" Sayo stated to the more experienced Mafia girl.

Tsugumi sighed. "Yeah, this sort of stuff can happen. It seems miraculous from my perspective, but it'll probably all make a lot of sense once we find out everyone's roles. And then we can laugh about it!" She gave Sayo a smile.

"I'll feel more comfortable laughing once I know both of them have been brought to justice…" Sayo brooded.

Yukina had to wonder if Sayo was currently experiencing the same confusion she went through, or if she was just very serious about the game. It could go either way with that girl.

"So, who is the current largest suspect?" Ran inquired.

"You." Moca said quite plainly.

"Funny, I'm of the opposite opinion. Mafia Moca."

"Mafia Moca Latte~" Moca smiled and Lisa cringed.

"I agree with Aoba-san, I believe Mitake-san could possibly be suspect." No longer having to worry about her life, had made Yukina very confident.

"Excuse me???" Voiced an affronted Ran.

"You heard me Mitake-san. I believe you to be Mafia."

"You bitch! And after I defended you!"

Lisa gave a lecture on language and made apologies happen and then they were back to the game.

"And I defended you. But after last round, I began to find myself suspicious of your words."

"Oh yeah? And what caught your ear?" Ran looked on in contempt.

"Despite nominating Tomoe as Mafia, you did not vote for her yourself."

Everyone stared at Yukina.

"But… I did vote for her."

"That's a blatant lie, nobody saw your arm in the air." 

"I saw her arm in the air." Ako chimed in.

"Did you really? Or are you Mafia as well?"

"I mean, I saw it too." Himari added.

"Minato-san, are you feeling quite alright? Is there something wrong with your vision and hearing today?" Sayo asked with real concern.

"You all must be mistaken. Tomoe only got 5 votes. One from Ako, one from Uehara-san, one from Hazawa-san, one from Sayo and one from Rinko."

"Rinko didn't vote!" Ako corrected.

"Wait seriously?" Was the reply Yukina gave.

"Yes… I… did not vote…" Rinko confirmed.

"Oh, nevermind then." Yukina concluded.

The room went quiet.

"Shirokane-san, I must ask do not partake in similar practices when it comes to Japanese democracy." Sayo pressed.

"Yes I will… make sure… to vote… in such circumstances… Hikawa-san…"

Sayo gave a nod of approval.

"And?" Ran started in a confused tone of voice.  
"What other reason made you think I was Mafia?"

"I'm going to be honest Mitake-san, that was the only evidence I had. I apologise that I was incorrect."

Silence again.

And just like that, not only had Yukina managed to have herself and Ran appear to be in opposition of eachother (which lowered the chance of both of them being Mafia), but she had also managed not to add to the already existing suspicion of Ran by using false evidence. And her entire plan was made possible by the fact that everyone in the room, was wholly ready to accept she had been unaware of her surroundings to the point she missed Ran's arm in the air and didn't see Rinko's. A deception made stronger by the genuine confusion she had outwardly displayed earlier in the game. Minato Yukina was a Slytherin and her ambition right now was to fucking win.

Ran's small Gryffindor brain slowly seemed to piece the scenario together as her mouth turned up slightly in a little unsure smile.  
"Y-yeah. You better apologise. You female dog, you." Ran looked over to Lisa to see whether that one was okay and Lisa shook her head with tired eyes.

Moca was very quiet, looking from Ran to Yukina a lot. As if trying to visually smell bullshit.

"...Okaaay" Himari began. "Well! With that sorted, I still think we should figure out who we're going to lynch next."

"Yeah totally!" Ako supported.

"I think it's Shirokane-san." Ran plainly stated.

"And why do you think that?" Tsugumi tilted her head, narrowing her eyes a little as she tried to look intimidating. It was adorable. From a general stand-point, not Minato Yukina's.

Ran shrugged. "Honestly I don't have much real reason besides the fact I think it's weird that she didn't vote."

"I… was simply… unsure to whom my vote should go…" Rinko squirmed.

"Despite the fact you seemed pretty sure it was Tomoe?" Ran pressed further.

"I was… playing devil's advocate… in order to… have us all see the situation… from multiple viewpoints… so we could make a good decision…"

"I'm not sure I buy that. What about you Ako?" Said Ran as she gave reins of the conversation over to her.

"Oh… um… Yeah! It was weird! You admitted Big Sis was Mafia, but you didn't want to vote for her!" Ako agreed, grateful to get to talk.

"They have a point Rinko-san…" Himari added.

"I swear… I was just… wanting everyone to… consider all the options… I couldn't be sure that… either of them were Mafia… so I didn't want to vote…"

"It's definitely not Rinko-san." Moca said bluntly.

"Definitely?" Tsugumi asked pointedly.

"Definitely~"

"Why definitely?"

"Because it's definitely Ran.~ She has you all wrapped around her sexy little finger.~"

Was one of Ran's fingers sexy? Yukina never noticed. She took a glance. Shit, they all were.

"Hmmmm" Tsugumi considered the possibility nervously. "What's your stance?"

"I'm sitting down Tsugu~"

"I mean! Like! Why do you suspect Ran!?"

"Besides the obvious?~"

"You can feel free to say the obvious! You just have to say something to make it easier for the rest of us!"

Yukina wasn't used to being responsible for so much chaos, she kind of liked it.

"Look.~ There's just too much to name at this point and a lot of it has already been said.~ She'll just deny it all anyway.~ Just trust Moca-chan's instincts~.

Tsugumi bit her lip.  
"Okay."

"You think that Ran is Mafia?" Sayo asked surprised.

"Yes. I'm trusting Moca."

"What if Moca is Mafia?" Sayo continued.

Silence.

"I… May have forgotten that was an option. Hm." Said Tsugumi.

"Hm." Said Sayo.

Hmph!" Exclaimed Himari. "We're not getting anywhere! This is all the stupid stupid Mafia's fault! Why do they have to be so incompetent at killing even one person!"

Okay bitch, you're on the list.

"Because the team is half Ran~" Moca supported.

Yukina had to admit that may be a fair assessment.

Yukina also had to admit she was impressed. Ran wanted to push the conversation in a certain direction, but realised just how bloody much she was talking and how suspicious that made her. So she did her best to lay the groundwork and then passed the conversation to somebody else. Since Ako was convinced her older sister was Mafia, she was the most likely person to support Ran's doubts. It struck Yukina as odd, just how alluring she found these feats for a romantic partner, when they could just as easily be used for adultery.

"Do you perhaps think we should all go to sleep?" Sayo inquired.

"That's exactly what the Mafia wants!" Himari shouted. "Are you the Mafia, Sayo?!"

"I do not believe I am the entire Mafia, no."

"Then you don't want that!"

"I am... confused by your logic. But I… appreciate it's… sentiment?" Sayo gave Himari the kind of confused smile she reserves for Hina.

Tsugumi sighed. "I think Sayo is right. We should all just go to sleep. Once somebody dies we'll be able to accurately deduce why that person was killed rather than just pointing fingers at eachother for possibly made up reasons."

"MAYBE YOU'RE MAFIA." Himari pointed.

Tsugumi looked tired. "How can we be sure you're not Mafia, Himari?"

"I'm not though!"

"Hazawa-san has a point. 'Whoever smelt it, dealt it.' as the best blacksmiths say." Spoke Sayo with confidence.

Yukina was 90% sure that that quote was about farts and not metal. 80% sure. 70.

"I'M NOT MAFIA!!!" Himari shouted.

"Hazawa-san. Is that not something a member of the Mafia would say?" Sayo asked Tsugumi genuinely.

"Yes Sayo-san, I suppose you may be right." Tsugumi answered Sayo with the intent of fucking with Himari.

"No!!!" Himari stamped. Well. Verbally stam- she's sitting on the floor, okay?

Yukina really wanted to support the idea of ending the day and from the look on her face so did Ran, but neither of them wanted to talk more than necessary or make a suggestion that was in favour of the Mafia.

Yukina decided to learn from Ran's earlier approach. "Rinko. What do you think?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we should go to bed?"

"I… believe… doing so may provide us with… must needed information… even though it may also… help the Mafia… so I believe so… yes…"

This earned a pointed finger from Himari "Mafia!"

"Shirokane-san, Sayo and Rinko all believe we should go to bed and I have to admit I agree with them."

"Well I don't." Ran countered. "I think we should keep the discussion going until we can find the remaining Mafia." Moca scoffed.

"Aoba-san?" Yukina asked for Moca's input.

"Moca-chan agrees with Mafia Mitake~"

"Ako?" Yukina turned her head.

"Um! Keep talking!"

Drat.

"You don't sound very sure." Yukina decided to pressure her.

"Uh, I think I am!"

"Ako you're the tie breaker, you decide whether we all move forward or we continue to talk in circles indefinitely. Please give a solid answer."

"Uhhhh, keep talking!"

Fuck.

"Okay, thank you for your answer Ako."

"You're welcome Yukina-san!"

Well, Yukina did this to herself she supposed. Actually no, fuck that. Ran was the one who tried to be cunning by siding against Yukina and now the votes were 4-4. When Yukina had voted to lynch Ran last round, she had made sure her vote didn't tip things in the majority's favour. It was 3-5 for heaven's sake! However, Yukina was self-aware enough to admit, had it worked, her criticism would be replaced by lustful respect. 

"What did you still have to say, Ako?" Ran swooped in.

"Pardon?" Ako was confused.

"You agreed we should keep talking right? Did you have something in mind?"

"Uh… finding out who's Mafia!"

"And who do you think is Mafia?"

"Uh… Rin-rin?"

Rinko looked down sadly. "I… am not…"

"She's not." Moca said in support.

"Well I think she is." Ran countered.

"Because you're Mafia." Moca counter-countered.

"But I'm not." Ran counter-counter-countered.

"Yeah! What if she's not!" Ako counter-counter-counter-countered.

"But she is." Moca counter-counter-counter-counter-countered.

"It could be Rinko." Ran counter-counter-counter-counter-counter-countered.

Rinko looked down sadly. "I… am not…" Rinko counter-counter-counter-counter-counter-counter-countered.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD. ENOUGH. ENOUGH. ENOUGH. CHRIST. FUCKING CHRIST OKAY. OKAY? OKAY. I VOTE WE GO TO SLEEP AS WELL. ENOUGH. OH MY GOD." Himari freaking burst.

"Okay. That's 5 against 3. We're going to sleep." Yukina spoke, trying to hide her relief.

"No, you're getting another lecture."

Lisa gave her underclassmen another scolding on language.

After that however, it was time for sleep. Yukina and friends (and 4 other people) closed their eyes. 

"Okay Doctor, wake up!"

Ugh. That's right. That was still a problem to deal with eventually.

"Who would you like to save?"

Maybe Yukina could be strategic. Maybe she could think things through from the Doctor's perspective and think of who they would most be concerned about and avoid that person. Or maybe she could just fucking kill that bitch Himari. That's right. Yukina remembered.

"Okay Doctor, go back to sleep!"

Oh right, now it was time for...

"Inspector, wake up!"

The existence of the Inspector hadn't seemed to bring about any problems yet, but Yukina was sure the role existed for a reason and that that could easily change at some point.

Who do you want to inspect?

Like that. What the fuck did that mean?

"Okay Inspector, go back to sleep!"

Whatever. Time for some alone time with Ran's retinas.

"Mafia, wake up!"

Fuck, that's right, Tomoe's eyes are open too. Total cockblock. If the private eye contact between her and Ran were cocks? I'm just going to abandon that train of thought and focus on Mitake-san.

When Yukina and Ran's eyes met there was a moment where neither of them really moved a muscle. Almost as if waiting for the other to confirm their earlier intentions. Yukina decided to smile to try and see if that got any sort of message across. Apparently it did, because Yukina ended up receiving what could very well have been the first smile she had gotten from Mitake Ran. Unabashed and loaded with mischief and comraderie. Was this what it felt like to be a member of Afterglow? Maybe Yukina would consider joini- Yukina physically punched herself in the stomach. Horrifying Lisa, surprising Tomoe and impressing Ran. Roselia would not be defeated by gay thoughts.

Yukina pointed at Himari and Ran shook her head. Ran pointed at Rinko. And Yukina shook her head. Yukina pointed at Himari. Ran pointed at Rinko. Yukina pointed at Himari. Ran pointed at Rinko. Yukina rolled her eyes and pointed at Rinko too. Ignoring how guilty she felt.

"Okay Mafia! Go to sleep!"

Nothing but judgement from Tomoe as they closed their eyes. 

"Okay! Everybody wake up!"

Everybody opened their eyes. Waiting for the verdict.

"Last night… Rinko was murdered in her sleep."

FUCKING FINALLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be completely honest. The hardest part of these is using the correct honourifics each character would use for the character they're addressing. I have to check the game a lot for conversations with the people involved or to find out how to spell their last names. Sorry if any are incorrect. Also I'm looking forward to the number of characters I have to write for decreasing as the game goes on. Ahaha.


	5. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate very quickly. A fist may even get swung.

Yukina was so happy. Her and her kismesis had managed to work together and successfully murder one of her closest friends.

She made sure not to show it on her face though.  
"Thats so sad."

Ako turned excitedly. "Rin-rin!"

Rinko sighed. "Yes I… know what I have to do…"

Rinko stood up, walked to the piano and began playing despacito.

Holy shit. Band practice. That's what they were supposed to be here for and why Yukina was trying so hard to win the game as quickly as possible. She almost forgot.

"I guess that means it wasn't Rinko" Himari noted.

"Yeah! I feel bad for doubting her." Ako added.

"At least we now have a murder to go off of, isn't that right Hazawa-san?" Sayo pointed out.

"Mhm! We can extrapolate a lot now!" Tsugumi smiled.

"First we need to consider why Rinko-san was killed. An easy place to start would be who she suspected." Tsugumi added.

Why WAS Rinko killed? Yukina had to question Ran's intent.

"I see… And the person she most suspected would be our most likely candidate?" Sayo asked hopefully.

"Possibly." Tsugumi answered bluntly and felt bad when she saw Sayo deflate a little. "It's also possible that she was killed because she didn't suspect the killers and so she made the perfect target. In others words. The very motive behind her death, might have been the lack of a clear motive.

Sayo looked very confused. "That somehow made sense even though I don't think it should have." Tsugumi giggled. "I'm not sure if I like this game."

"Aw, it's okay! It'll get easier!" Tsugumi tried to reassure her.

"Ugh! But Rin-rin was the most wishy-washy about who she suspected!" Ako complained.

"Hm. That may be true, but surely we can find some kind of lead." Tsugumi reasoned, Sayo beamed at her in admiration.

"The people Rinko spoke against were Yukina, Ran and Tomoe." Tsugumi punctuated each name by looking at the person in the room. While the only person I can remember her outwardly supporting was Moca. Moca gave a lazy smirk with her chin in her hand, as if she was above the current situation. 

Goddammit Ran. Himari suspected everyone, she would've been the perfect kill.

"Though, it might be worth mentioning Tomoe was the only one she gave actual reasons for. When she talked about lynching Yukina or Ran, she was trying to be practical, since they were our only leads." Tsugumi added.

Yes very worth mentioning, thank you for doing so.

"Ugh! So who's the most likely person!!!" Ako voiced.

"Well, it could be Yukina or Ran, but it could also be a person who isn't either of them and killed Rinko to make it seem like it was." Himari gasped.

Yukina liked where the conversation was going.

Tsugumi continued, "But that seems unlikely, since once again, unlike Tomoe, Rinko didn't voice any real argument against them."

Nevermind.

"However, that goes both ways. And if the Mafia was comprised of Yukina and Ran, then there wouldn't be any real reason for them to kill her."

Or maybe… 'mind' after all? As in 'Nevermind' without the 'Never'. Yukina was very confused as to how she should be feeling.

"So..?" Ako started. "So…?" Ako continued. "So…………………….???" Ako kept continuing.

"So where does that leave us?" Himari asked.

Tsugumi shrugged. Ako and Himari groaned.

"Although." Tsugumi added and Sayo leaned in intensely.

"There's still the possibility of people besides Yukina and Ran having a motive."

"So, Yukina and Ran definitely aren't Mafia?" Ako asked.

"No no! They definitely could be."

So close.

"I'm just saying that's like the current evidence it's unlikely it's both of them. However, the Mafia's motive could have easily come from a person who wasn't Yukina or Ran, while still being allied with Yukina or Ran."

"Huh???" Ako and Himari both voiced.

"A person with the motive to kill Rinko may be a part of the Mafia, but in addition to them either Yukina or Ran might be the second person. I'm saying it's unlikely it's both of them, but still very possible it's one of them."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ako/Himari exclaimed.

'Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh' Yukina thought.

"Who might this other person be?" Sayo asked with urgency.

Tsugumi sat in thought.

"When a person in the Mafia vocalises mistrust to make someone a scapegoat, it's counter-productive to kill that person. Since they become a valuable asset in staying in the game longer. However, sometimes a member of the Mafia realises this connection and kills that person anyway. Sacrificing that asset in order to seem more innocent in the long run. It wouldn't make sense for them to kill someone who took eyes off of themselves."

After Tsugumi said this, Ran quickly made eye contact with Yukina that could have been passed off as scanning the room.

Ohhhhhh, that's what she was going for.

Tsugumi went on, "In other words, the Mafia could be Ran or Ako, who both claimed she was Mafia."

Still backfired though.

"HOWEVER. The opposite could also be true and they could have valued Rinko as an asset, meaning it wouldn't make sense for Ran or Ako to kill her off. Meaning that it could have been people who supported Rinko like Moca or me."

Oh. Or… it worked? Yukina didn't know anymore.

"Or YOU?!" Sayo looked bewildered.

"Yes, there was a moment during last game I said I trusted Moca. While the conversation shifted over to the topic of Ran being Mafia, what started the conversation was the idea of Rinko being Mafia, which Moca was opposed to. By saying I trusted Moca, I also implied that I did not think Rinko was Mafia, indirectly supporting her by supporting Moca."

Himari was pulling out her hair. Ako looked like she wanted to cry.

"So you're saying… your Mafia???" Sayo asked, too unsure to sound accusing.

"No, I'm simply speaking objectively. You will often find that the people most desperate to claim they aren't Mafia are the Mafia themselves. I'm just trying to help everyone reach a proper verdict by speaking as truthfully as possible and the truth simply is, you don't know if I'm Mafia. I care more about defeating the Mafia than I do getting lynched."

Sayo looked at her with eyes of wonder. "You… hero…"

She was a fucking Matyr is what she was.

"Great hero!" Himari agreed.

'Great fucking Matyr' Yukina disagreed.

"Paladin of Black, Knight of Crimson, the immortal undead Great Hero of the Laws of Injustice!" Ako greatly agreed.

Yukina… wasn't sure what to do with that one.

"I must say though…" Tsugumi continued. "If I'm being frank, I still do trust Moca. And thus, I think one of the Mafia members is Ran."

Yukina decided this seemed more like a Mitake-san problem, so she resolved not to get involved and possibly besmirch her own name.

"And the other?" Sayo asked with wide eyes.

"Hm… possibly Ako?"

"No way!" Ako shouted.

"I think we're forgetting Moca." Ran declared.

Moca jumped in. "Okay.~ Enough is enough~. Ran and Yukina are Mafia~.

Ran gave Moca an offended and tired look. Almost as if she had gotten a lot of practice at doing so. "This is the first murder and we've barely started talking about it, how are you picking us out?"

"Because surprise surprise, Moca is the Inspector~."

Fuck. Well Yukina still didn't know what the Inspector did, so maybe the situation wasn't that bad.

"During the first night, Moca inspected Ran~. And to nobody's surprise, she was Mafia~." Moca stood up and began to walk around the circumference of the circle. "Then during the second day, the tricky Minato-san threw me off when she voted to lynch said Ran, so Moca-chan decided to investigate the poor Shirokane-san who didn't vote instead~." Moca made a grand gesture to Rinko at the piano, while she still continued to walk, Moca was loving this. "Turns out, she was the Doctor who saved Moca-chan's life~." Yukina wasn't sure whether she was allowed to feel relieved the Doctor was dead, in the current situation. "Then during yesterday's disputes, Moca couldn't tell whether or not Ran and Mitake-san were trying too hard to argue with eachother, as if trying to stave off the same sort of suspicion their support of one another, garnered on that first day, oh so many paragraphs ago. So. Last night she decided to go back to her gut and investigate a Miss Minato Yukina. And wouldn't ya know it…" Moca leaned down and held her faces a few inches in front of Yukina's "Turns out she was a filthy gangster all along." Moca rustled Yukina's hair. "A real good for nothing~... Well~." Moca kissed Lisa's right cheek. "I guess she was good for something. Don't you agree with your new Moca Latte?~ Lisa's face was a tomato. Also Yukina was hungry.

Okay, Yukina could gather the situation was pretty bad. But looking across the room and seeing the look on Ran's face, made her want to save it.

"Funny." Yukina stood up. "I wasn't aware this game could have two Inspectors." Yukina began to walk the circumference of the circle counter-clockwise. "Or perhaps you're just a liar." Yukina made eye contact with Moca, who had an eyebrow raised. Yukina also genuinely hoped having two Inspectors wasn't a thing. She still didn't know the rules of the game. "For you see, I Minato Yukina, hold the role of the Inspector and have identified the current state of the Mafia to be completely different." Ako covered her mouth as if she was watching a soap opera, Himari looked like she was about to explode, Sayo looked on nervously as she was enraptured by the scene, Tsugumi looked at Sayo like she was enraptured by her and Ran look at Yukina in a similar fashion, albeit one that was far less pure.

"You see, on the first night I investigated Tomoe. She was too fast to call me Mafia and her insistence on shifting our focus to the quiet individuals struck me as suspicious." Yukina gestured to a Tomoe trying her best to keep her face neutral. "However, it turns out I was mistaken in my judgement. Udagawa Tomoe was not Mafia, she was just annoying." Tomoe allowed herself to flip Yukina off for that one. Lisa shot her a look. During the second day however, Ako was the first person to suggest we sleep until the Mafia had a successful murder. Not only that, but I found her betrayal of her sister, Udagawa Tomoe (Yukina needlessly verified), who I knew wasn't Mafia to be quite eye-catching. So that night I investigated her and as it turns out, she was Mafia.

"NOW HOLD ON A DING-DANG MINUTE. NO I'M NOT." Ako screamed.

"Quiet, Scum."  
It was hard enough to tell this tall tale without having to pause to argue with an innocent person.

"When I observed her again during the third day, it explained many things. Her certainty that Tomoe was Mafia, the excitement she had for another lynching and her hesitation when the choice of going to the night phase and getting a kill or continuing the conversation to lynch another innocent, came about."

"You're lying! I just wasn't sure! And then I chose to keep talking!" Ako was very worked up.

"Yes, you chose lynching as a priority, others who could have possibly shared your sentiment were your fellow voters. Mitake-san, Uehara-san and Aoba-san."

Himari began to look nervous.

Uehara-san however, changed her stance very abruptly, so much so I couldn't help but feel she was simply frustrated rather than a person with an agenda. Which left me with Mitake-san and Aoba-san to investigate that night. Both being individuals I had had suspicions about prior. I'm not exactly sure why I chose Aoba-san over Mitake-san. But if I had to guess, it would be her mention of instincts when asked for further information on her vendetta against Mitake-san. No matter the reason, I must say, I'm very glad I did. Considering she turned out to be Mafia also." Yukina kissed Lisa's left cheek. "Aren't you glad, Her new 'Mona-Lisa'?~"

Lisa ordered both of them to sit back on the floor.

"So you're reallllly pretending to be Inspector, huh?" Moca looked amused.

"No, I really am the Inspector." Yukina tried to look unamused. Which was her normally her regular emotion to things non-music, but right now she was enjoying the danger a little.

"Moca-chan will bite~. If you're the Inspector, why did you wait so long to say anything?~"

"I deemed it only necessary when you faked the role. Why did you decide to begin your act when you did?" Yukina genuinely wanted to know because she wasn't sure why Inspectors hid.

"Because~. It's common practice for Inspectors to keep their identities hidden until they've found all the Mafia, or circumstances necessitate. Because once they come out, they're likely to be targeted."

"Oh, you're the gay one."

"I- What?"

"Um. Nevermind." Yukina tried to hide the slip up(/ reference to her previous inner monologue), hoping no one would decode it and realise she just admitted that Moca was probably the Inspector. "Why did you wait so long in this round to take up the persona, then?"

"It was entertaining~. Also I was hoping the evidence against you and Ran would stack up enough for people to be more ready to accept you as Mafia. Up until now you've been really bad at the killing thing, so I wanted to see what the aftermath of Doctor Rinko's demise would be and if it'd incriminate you."

"It seems convenient that not only did you manage to find every other person with a role 3 times in a row, but the very Doctor you speak of was killed the previous night and can not support you testimony."

Moca shrugged, "It's not Moca-chan's fault the 3 people given special roles were all acting the most suspicious. Maybe trying to do their jobs well made them stand out~. Also," Moca smiled. "It's not Moca's fault the Mafia failed twice in a row~. How was she supposed to know the night she found them out would be the night the Doctor died? It's coincidence~."

"There is literally no proof that Rinko is the Doctor without her to voice confirmation." (Even if Rinko was around to confirm it, Yukina would still call her a fraud).

"But there is~"

"Where is it?"

"Right here~." Moca pointed to herself.

"I don't quite understand the point you're trying to make." This was true, but Yukina still felt nervous regardless.

"On the first night you and Ran tried to kill Moca, but Rinko saved Moca's life."

"So just by coincidence, everybody else pointed at you that night?"

"No no no~. You and Ran pointed at me because I suspected your sudden teamwork. Rinko pointed at me because Moca performed a forbidden tactic~."

Now Yukina felt even more nervous, with a hint of confused. "What tactic?"

"Moca, fearing her life to be in great peril, pointed to herself when the Doctor woke up! Thus asking whoever it was to save Moca-chan's life."

"You can do that?!" Tomoe shouted out.

"You can, but it's kind of cheap." Tsugumi answered.

"Cheap is Moca-chan's second favourite price~" Moca mused as Tomoe pouted.

"What's the first favourite?" Ako was genuinely curious for the obvious answer.

"Free~."

"Ako! It doesn't really matter what Moca's favourite price is! We need to listen to this debate!" Himari exclaimed, as if Ako was ruining her favourite drama.

"But I already know Yukina is a filthy liar! Which means Moca is right, Yukina's Mafia and Ran's Mafia as well!"

"That's not true." Ran defended.

"It is!" Ako exclaimed.

"You're just saying I'm Mafia because you're Mafia."

"NO I'M SAYING YOU'RE MAFIA BECAUSE YOU'RE MAFIA YOU PUNK THOT."

"AKO WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING THAT WORD?!" Tomoe shouted.

"IT'S NOT A SWEAR!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Guys. Guys." Lisa calmed everyone down.

"I'm definitely not Mafia." Ran continued.

"You don't even have any proof!" Ako shouted.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!"

"What's your proof?" Tsugumi asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Himari also asked.

"I'm Doctor." Ran stated.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Moca laughed.

Lisa shouted "No swearing!"

"Sorry babe!"

Lisa went red.

"I am the Doctor." Ran repeated.

"Do you operate on bullshit?" Moca smiled.

"No. I operate on victims. And I managed to save two patients in a row. Patients who must have been killed by you and Ako, considering I know I'm not Mafia and Yukina's story fits that truth."

Cool, they could be open about defending eachother now. If only something could be done about the sexual tension, too.

"Who were the patients then Doctor~?" Moca teased. Ran started to sweat.

"O-on the first night, I pointed at myself. Then, because I thought Tomoe was Mafia, I thought Rinko might in danger since she supported my argument. But, because earlier that round, Tsugumi said the Doctor should remain hidden… I saw that as proof Tsugumi wasn't Mafia and was torn on who to pick."

Yukina wondered if she was torn on who to pick now, while she was improvising.

"I chose Rinko. Then, on the third night, I chose Tsugumi. If I had to make any sort of assumption as to what happened, I would say you and Ako tried to kill me on the first night, both because I believed Moca was Mafia, but also because I was too obvious of a kill for Moca for it actually to be true. Then on the second night, you tried to kill Rinko. But because I saved her she managed to live. Then on the third night, while I was saving Tsugumi, you tried your hand at killing Rinko again, because you wanted to get a kill and believed she wouldn't be protected two nights in a row."

No, but seriously, the sexual tension was a problem. At least on Yukina's side.

"Bullllllllshiiiiiiiiit~" Moca lazily sang.

"Tsugumi. Do you believe me?" Ran took a risk.

"I… I'm not sure." Tsugumi went back to being silent in thought.

"Oh come on, Tsugu~. Isn't Rinko being targeted two nights in a row, a little far-fetched?" Moca poked.

"It's exactly because it's far-fetched that it seems like it could have actually happened. If she was trying to tell a convincing lie, she wouldn't include something that sounds so fake. Because of that, it actually sounds more like something that could have actually happened."

"But that could have been part of Ran's ploy!"

"Is Ran really one to think ahead THAT much though?"

Moca and Tsugumi both looked at Ran in silence for a moment.

"Okay, fair point~. But maybe targeting Rinko twice is what she and Yukina did and she put that detail in to make it more realistic because it was really what happened!" Moca countered.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm." Tsugumi Hmmmmmmmmmmm'd.

"Ahhh!!! I don't know who to lynch!" Himari complained.

Yukina raised her arm.  
"Everyone in favour of lynching Udagawa Ako, raise your hand."  
Something had to happen, the more they talked the more it'd become clearer they were lying.

Ran raised her arm.

"Since Ran and Yukina are using their left hands, whoever's in favour of lynching Ran raise your right." Moca said she raised her right arm.

Ako shot her right hand in to the sky.

Himari hesitated for a moment. Then she raised her left arm too.

"Himari-san!!!" Ako shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I believe them!"

Fucking sucker. Doesn't even know she's getting killed next.

Sayo turned to Tsugumi, "Hazawa-san, what do you think?"

"I… I honestly don't know… Rinko's death didn't give us much information, if we had another, maybe I'd have a clearer idea. But I honestly don't know who to vote for, so I think I'll remain impartial."

"I see. I'll do the same."

Lol. Thanks.

"Well that is 3-2, Ako you are lynched." Yukina declared.

"Uh, Yukina sweetie? I'm the one who makes the announcements." Lisa chimed.

"Oh."

"3-2. Ako you're lynched."

Ako started to cry and then ran out the room. Tomoe ran out after her. Then Tomoe ran back in. She punched Yukina's shoulOW OW OW SHE PUNCHED MY SHOULDER. SHE PUNCHED MY SHOULDER.

AND THEN SHE RAN BACK OUT. OW IT HURTS. OW.

LISA SHOUTS OUT THE DOOR AT TOMOE AND THEN COMES TO TEND TO ME. I LOVE HER AND SHE IS MY FRIEND. OWWWWWWWWW. FUCK AFTERGLOWWWWWWWWWW.

Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Okay.

Okay I think I'm good.

Anyway yeah, back to business, I'm a badass and just did something cool.

"Okay! Everyone go to sleep." Lisa declares.

Rinko starts playing a lullaby on the piano.

Before they go to sleep, both Yukina and Ran are pleased to see Moca looking a little annoyed.

"Okay Doctor, wake up!"

Wait. The Doctor was still alive??? Was there more than one??? Yukina was genuinely confused. She wished she had listened to the rules of this game.

"Who would you like to save?"

How about saving my shoulder you conniving cunt.

It still kind of hurts actually, please do save me.

"Okay Doctor, go back to sleep!"

I asked you for ONE thing, in my entire Fucking Life. Cool.

"Inspector, wake up!"

Man, fuck Moca. Getting to sit next to Ran and totally being up in my grill and stuff. Man, fuck Moca.

"Who do you want to inspect?"

MAN, FUCK MOCA.

"Okay Inspector, go back to sleep!"

Time for some eyeball based intimacy.

"Mafia, wake up!"

Yukina looked in to Ran's eyes and was actually surprised by what she saw. Ran looked tired. But, happy to? As if Yukina was the one alleviating some of her pain and Yukina wasn't sure what exactly that feeling was doing to her chest. Then. Ran pointed at Tsugumi. Yukina pointed at Himari. Ran pointed at Tsugumi. Yukina pointed at Himari. Ran pointed at Tsugumi. Yukina pointed at Himari. Ran rolled her eyes and pointed to Himari. Ignoring how stupid of a decision it was.

Yukina thought it wasn't that stupid though, if they managed to get Tsugumi on their side they automatically got Sayo and basically won.

"Okay Mafia! Go to sleep!"

Yukina will gladly sleep with Ran on top of Himari's dumb bitch corpse.

"Okay! Everybody wake up!"

Everybody opened their eyes. They all turned to Lisa.

"Last night… we lost Himari."

"FUCK" Himari shouted.

"you." Yukina whispered under her breath.

Moca turned. "So, Tsugu~." She smiled. "What's your verdict?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wanted to call this chapter 'An Inspector Drawls', but it would've given stuff away. 
> 
> I also honestly wanted to wait until the next chapter for the Inspector and Doctor reveal, but it just didn't make sense logically for Moca to have not investigated Yukina by this point, at least not without it being a stretch in logic. So I just had it come out here.
> 
> Also in unrelated news, I started a Yukina centric Harry Potter AU fic! It's about Yukina bumping in to various band girls in Hogwarts as she tries to get to band practice despite the magical bullshit in her path. It's honestly really fun to write! A lot simpler to write for than this, lol. Check it out if you feel so inclined! You don't have to know anything about Harry Potter to have fun with it.
> 
> Back on topic! 2 people finally died in one chapter, so I'm looking forward to only having to write for 5 players in the game. There's probably gonna be 2 more chapters. Also sorry if this chapter was a little wordy, not sure if you guys are in to that or not, aha.


	6. Tsugurific

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugumi presents her deductions to the room (mostly Sayo), who does she decide should get lynched?

Tsugumi sat in silence for a moment.

Then she spoke, "...Himari was in support of Yukina and Ran, so it would be detrimental to get rid of her. However, that also makes her the perfect target to shift suspicion."

"So the Mafia are Minato-san and Mitake-san?" Sayo responded.

"Well." Tsugumi went quiet for a moment. "If it was them, the thing I just don't get is… why not kill off one of the neutral parties, in other words you or me?"

Because I'm petty and Himari said something that could be construed as being mean to me.

"Me or you?" Sayo asked surprised.

"Yes, you or me. Getting rid of one of us wouldn't show any bias for one side or the other. The fact neither of us were chosen just doesn't make logical sense, we're too safe of bets."

You know what? You're being kind of mean now too. So guess who's dead next round?

Tsugumi continued, "With Ako gone however, killing Himari heavily benefits Moca."

"It does?"

"Himari was on Ran's side, but also wasn't labelled as Mafia by Moca. Mafia can't kill Mafia, so killing Ran or Yukina-san would automatically mean Moca made everything she said up. So killing Himari would turn things in her favour without outing her as Mafia."

"So it's Moca?"

"That would make the most sense, yes."

Aw yeahhh.

"However, there's a also another possibility."

Aw fuckkk.

"What if the decision was made by someone who wasn't experienced with the game? In this case, Yukina? What if Yukina and Ran have been taking turns choosing who to kill and Rinko was killed by Ran and Himari was killed by Yukina?"

What if you're smelly and dumb?

"Do you really think that's the case?"

"...no."

"No?"

"No, I think the safest thing to assume is that it's Moca."

Moca sighed, "Moca-chan is disapointed in you Tsugu~."

Tsugumi carried on, "Despite what I said however..,"

Hhhhhhhhhhhhh

"The simple fact of the matter is that if we kill Moca and Moca isn't Mafia, Yukina and Ran win this round. If we kill Yukina or Ran and Moca is Mafia, she can't win until next round."

Was this math? Yukina wasn't good at math.

Tsugumi pressed on, "In other words, while Moca is the smarter bet to be Mafia, the smartest play would be to kill Yukina or Ran this round and use the final kill of the Mafia as the last piece of evidence we need to solve the puzzle."

…

"Are you going to say 'however' and then say another thing?" Yukina hoped.

"No." Tsugumi shook her head. "The best thing for the villagers would be for you or Ran to die this round, that's just the simple fact of the matter."

Well, fuck.

Moca spoke up. "Ohoho, not bad Tsugu~. Well reasoned indeed~." Tsugumi blushed proudly.

"Since Moca is the spearhead of the anti YukiRan faction, can she get to choose which one bites the bucket?"

"That sounds fair enough."

"Tsugurific~." Moca looked between Yukina and Ran, smiling and narrowing her eyes.

"Hmmm~." She held her gaze on Yukina for a moment.

"As interesting as it would be to go up against a Mafia newbie in the final round…"

Moca turns to Ran.

"A final battle between two childhood friends sounds much more fun~."

Moca raised her hand.

"I vote for the lynching of Minato Yukina."

Welp. Yukina knew she'd hear those words at least once in her life, but she didn't expect it to be today.

Sayo raised her hand.

"I vote for the lynching of Mitake Ran."

Why can't anything be straightforward? Why won't Sayo just let Yukina get lynched in peace.

"Sayo-saaaaaan, whyyyyyyy" Moca pouted.

"Yes, Sayo-san, could you please explain? Tsugumi asked with genuine interest.

"In the scenario that Moca is in fact Mafia, would it not be more efficient to rob her of her ideal choice of final opponent? She may be privy to tactics effective on Mitake-san from their earlier sessions of play."

"Hm! That seems reasonable to me!" Tsugumi smiled.

"Not to me." Ran frowned.

Yukina forgot Ran could talk for a minute there.

Tsugumi raised her hand, "Nice thinking Sayo!" Sayo blushed heavily.

"Yukina~. Are you going to vote for Ran?"

"No. I will not betray Mitake-san for personal gain. I will remain impartial."

That got her a blush from Ran. Was Mafia supposed to be an overly complicated form of flirting?

"Okay~. Ran you're dead." Moca announced.

"Finally." Ran sighed.

"I know right?" Moca laughed.

"Hey! I say that!" Said Lisa annoyed.

Oh yeah, Lisa was here. Yukina thought to herself. 

"Oh yeah, you're here." Ran commented.

"Ran, you're dead." Lisa announced.

"Finally... again." Ran repeated.

"Okay! Everyone go to sleep!" Lisa declared for the probable final time."

Rinko played another lullaby.

"Okay Doctor, wake up!"

Again. Yukina was confused. Was Rinko not the Doctor? Was that a bluff by Moca and it was actually Sayo or Tsugumi? What if there wasn't an end to their intervention?

"Who would you like to save?"

Shoulder still hurts by the way. Just saying.

"Okay Doctor, go back to sleep!"

Waste of my parents' taxes. Wait, is healthcare tax-funded in Japan, like in normal countries (e.g. England)? Or was it stupid like in the US?

"Inspector, wake up!"

Thanks for getting my only friend in this Mafia AU killed. MOCA.

"Who would you like to investigate?"

Maybe you should invest in a coffin, cause that's where you're gonna end up when Yukina's done with you. Yukina mentally highfived herself for that.

"Okay Inspector, go back to sleep!"

Yeah, you better run.

"Mafia, wake up!"

Yukina was genuinely surprised to be greeted by Ran's eyes. She forgot she was just allowed to have them always open now and instead let her get swept away by the fantasy that Ran had vanished in to thin air, along with her career as a mobster. But she right here, looking directly at her. Yukina would have been ashamed to admit she hoped she was looking even when Yukina's eyes were closed. But Yukina wasn't ashamed because she'd never admit that. Something she did have to admit however, is she began to melt under the soft gaze of Ran's eyes, a sight most unlikely not unseen by many others but completely alien to her. Almost as if they were cheering her on. Telling her to win for them. Yukina was probably extrapolating way more subtext than was really there, but a fire was lit inside her none the less. She wanted to win this thing.

Also Himari's eyes were open too and she looked fucking pissed, lol.

Lisa nudged Yukina with her foot. Apparently the Mafia's lengthy kill time was less tolerated when there was only one of them. WELL EXCUSE YUKINA FOR NOT KNOWING THE SOCIAL ETIQUETTE OF A GAME SHE NEVER WANTED TO PLAY.

In honour of Ran (and because Tsugu was mean), Yukina pointed at Tsugumi and gave Ran a small smile. The small smile grew wider however after the Mitake gave her a warm one in return.

It wasn't until after the deed is done that Yukina realised she probably should have put more thought in to her decision. Oh well. It couldn't be too bad to no longer have Tsugumi's competence to deal with. She'd deal with the consequences later.

"Okay Mafia! Go to sleep!"

And that she did.

"Okay! Everybody wake up!"

Everyone looked at Lisa.

"Last night…"

Lisa looked directly at Sayo.

"Tsugumi was murdered."

Sayo might've had to hold back tears.

Yukina definitely had to hold back a laugh.

Moca didn't hold back either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forcing myself to finish this, aha. This chapter was much easier to write than the last, so that's a relief. Fewer characters really are easier to manage. Also I had to go back and add Lisa asking who the Inspector wants to inspect (+ an internal response from Yukina) for the last 3 chapters, because I noticed I was missing em, whoops.
> 
> In other fic news, I wrote a piece for a Bang Dream Girls playing Bang Dream Girls AU centred around Aya. It kind of ended up going in a direction I would've never predicted, but, *Shrugs. It was enjoyable and easy to write.
> 
> Also added another chapter to the Harry Potter AU, I'm really enjoying writing Yukina in it. It seems to be shaping up to be Yukina accidentally helping different people with their personal problems as she tries and fail to get from point A to point B, so that's fun.
> 
> Back to this! The next chapter will be the last, thanks for sticking around and I hope you enjoy it!


	7. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina V.s. Moca, the final battle. Who will win Sayo's vote?

Tsugumi fell over backwards in a comical fashion, spurring Moca to cry-laugh even harder.

Sayo scooped her up, obviously both very concerned and very confused.

Tsugumi's weak voice came out. "Sayo… Sayo is that you?"

"Yes! Yes, Tsugumi! Can you hear me? Are you alright?!" Sayo stammered out.

Moca started slamming her fist on the floor, finding it difficult to breathe.

Tomoe and Ako re-entered the room and Himari shushed them before they could speak.

"I'm not going to make it… to… to… to the end of the game, Sayo… I've... been lynched."

Yukina was skeptical lynch victims got many final words, but it'd be a crime in itself to interrupt these proceedings, so she just let it play out.

Sayo, honest to god, checked her pulse. "Are you okay? Do you need anything???"

Moca sank her head in to Ran's lap- HEY THAT'S MINE.

"A…"

"A…???"

"Avenge me."

"Wh-what?"

"Defeat the Mafia and Avenge me, Sayo. This is my last request…"

"I… I'll do it."

"Thank you so much… *COUGH COUGH* I have but *COUGH COUGH* two more things I need to tell you…"

Moca mirrored Tsugumi's cough as she grabbed the fabric of Ran's clothing for support.

"Yes??? Yes what are they?"

"First of all… I… love… you…"

Sayo blushed heavily "I…"

"Second of all…" Tsugumi leaned in close to Sayo's ear. "Remember Sayo-san! Everything, apart from the last sentence I said, is just pretend! Heehee." Tsugumi's voice went back to normal as she stretched and got up.

Sayo was blushing heavily but for a completely different reason now. "W-wait. When you say last sentence…"

Tsugumi laughed, "You know exactly what I mean! Also I'll be right back, I reaaally gotta pee".

And with that Tsugumi left the room. She was dead and Sayo was conflicted and confused.

Sayo turned towards the others and cleared her throat. "A-ahem. W-well then!" She crossed her arms. "I intend to find out who is Mafia."

And I intend to not let you do that. Let's go.

"It's Yukina. It's obviously Yukina. It's been Yukina from the very start and honestly the fact she's been allowed to stay in this long should bring shame upon us all. Shame." Moca looked in to the direction of everyone else in the room. "Shame!!!!!" Himari looked down in, presumably, that shame. "Anyway, kill her and avenge Tsugu."

(After a few moments) Sayo responded "Um. Okay…"

Wait shit. Yukina forgot she was supposed to talk and stuff. She had gotten used to trying not to stick out, while other people defended her and she made intelligent commentary from the sidelines.

"Sayo that's wrong and not true. No."

Phenomenal.

"Um. N-no?"

Okay, admittedly, Yukina was a little out of practice. But she stands by what she said. Phenomenal.

"Okay. Sayo. Look. Yukina only said she was Inspector because she found out I was the Inspector." Oh yeah, Yukina forgot she said that. "From the very beginning she and Ran have been covering for eachother so half-assed, you may as well compare their teamwork to ill-fitted jorts." What the fuck is a jorts. "Actually, you know what? No. It's sad, but I think they were trying their best. Though, despite trying their best they still managed to: 

\- Have one of them audibly ask for verification after finding out their card meant they were Mafia.

\- Let their well-known-to-everyone-in-this-room antagonism prevent them from closing their Fucking Eyes, when instructed by Lisa.

\- Tried to kill me on the first night, despite me clearly being the one who's death would result in the most suspicion pointed towards them. 'Cause y'know, I was the one who wouldn't stop voicing opinions against them.

\- Suggest we skip a day when nobody got killed.

\- Acted like Tomoe being excited to lynch was somehow out of character for her.

\- Continuously claim I was Mafia for no other reason than knowing that they were Mafia.

\- Conveniently started arguing on the third day despite being buddy-buddy on the first, after people said them defending eachother was suspicious. And based said argument on something stupid that didn't really happen so there would be no damage to either of their standing.

\- Threw Rinko under the bus for Not Fucking Voting.

\- Randomly threw leading the conversation to Ako, because you knew she was one of the only ones who believed your bullshit.

\- Refused to divulge whether or not they wanted to move on to the next day and instead repeatedly questioned other people about if they wanted to, so they didn't seem desperate.

\- Fucking killed Rinko, despite the fact she was one of your best scapegoats.

\- Went from leading most conversations to being dead quiet, in order to stop yourselves from standing out.

\- Only had the guts to fake being the Inspector after I established myself as the Inspector lol.

\- Threw Ako under the bus to piggy-back on Tsugu saying she was a possibility.

\- CLAIMED TO BE DOCTOR LOL.

\- Initiated the vote to lynch Ako yourselves because you were scared.

\- And went silent again last round, hoping Tsugu would be stupid enough to bail you both out again. She wasn't."

DID THIS BITCH JUST BULLET POINT US?

Yukina was half ready to stand up for her and her not-girlfriend's honour, but she was too busy stewing in the feeling of 'yeah, you right.' that Moca had made her felt.

Honestly Yukina didn't know how these idiots had let her get this far, but she found it hilarious that they had.

Though to be fair to her and Ran. Moca was viewing everything from the lenses of a person who KNEW Ran was Mafia from the first night onwards. Regular people probably wouldn't have kept track or even noticed all of those missteps, because they didn't have the knowledge that they were. Moca was just using Hacks.

Now. Yukina could bullshit an equally complex and probable list to counter Moca's, similar to the Inspector-based exchange from prior. But.

She was too fucking lazy.

Well, perhaps tired too, but she couldn't deny she just didn't want to do it. Without the incentive of getting small windows of (not hate-filled) eye contact with Ran, she just didn't want to expend the energy. She wanted to win but she didn't want to do any of the work.

So she decided on a plan that she hoped could accomplish this.

Yukina swayed where she sat. She placed her face in both of her palms and stayed like that for some time. Then she turned towards Sayo, imagining her as the gatekeeper to a amusement park made out of cats when she had forgotten her golden ticket in her other pair of jorts (she had since googled the meaning of the word).

"PLEASE."

She grabbed on to both of Sayo's arms.

"Look at me."

Sayo was looking at her but that wasn't good enough.

"LOOK AT ME."

Sayo was looking at her and was also scared and confused.

"You. KNOW ME. You KNOW MINATO YUKINA. I. DON'T. WANT. TO. PLAY. THIS GAME."

Yukina stood up.

"I want BAND PRACTICE. Wh-"

She looked at Afterglow.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE HERE."

She looked back at Sayo "Are YOU responsible for this?"

Sayo shook her head.

"Are YOU responsible for holding back Roselia????"

Sayo shook her head even more vigorously.

Yukina sighed and sat back down on the floor with her face in her hands. Everyone watched her in silence for a few seconds before she looked back up.

She spoke unclearly on purpose. "Nded it…"

"Excuse me?" Asked Sayo as she activated Yukina's trap card.

"If I was Mafia I would have ended the game already! I WOULD HAVE ENDED IT." She crawled over to Sayo.

"THINK about it! If I was Mafia, it would have been SO SO EASY FOR ME TO END THE GAME. ALL I WOULD HAVE HAD TO DO WAS REVEAL BOTH MY AND THE OTHER PERSON'S IDENTITY. WHY WOULDN'T I?" Yukina hoped Sayo didn't remember what Lisa said about forcing them to play again, she probably didn't, too busy looking at Tsugumi.

"The simple reason is I COULDN'T. BECAUSE I WASN'T. AND UNLESS YOU ARE. THAT ONLY LEAVES ONE OTHER PERSON." Yukina pointed to Moca, who currently wasn't sure to be disgusted or impressed.

"ARE you Mafia Sayo?" Yukina asked, knowing the answer. "No!" Sayo replied knowing not of Yukina's evil.

"Well I'm not either and I…" Yukina gripped Sayo's arms tightly. "I just want Band Practice."

Yukina breathed out, "Sayo… **Sayo**."

"Y-yes?... **Yes???** "

"No more talking."

"Wh-"

"Just help me end this."

"I-"

"Please."

"Minato-san,"

Yukina raised her hand.

"Everyone who votes to lynch Aoba Moca raise their hand."

"Minato-san! I-"

"Please Sayo."

"Minato-san,"

"For Band Practice."

"But I have to-"

"For the Good of Roselia."

Silence.

More silence.

And silence again.

Until slowly.

Ever slowly.

Sayo raised her hand.

Tsugumi walked back through the door "Hey guys what did I-"

##  **THE ROOM BURST IN TO ROARS AND YELLS. HIMARI SCREAMED PROFANITIES AT EVERY OFFENDING PARTY, TOMOE PUNCHED A WALL, AKO CRIED AND DABBED IN DESPAIR, RINKO TRIED TO EXPLAIN TO EVERYONE SHE SAVED TSUGUMI ON THE THIRD NIGHT BUT NO ONE COULD HEAR HER, SAYO SAT ON THE FLOOR VERY CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT WAS HAPPENING AND WHICH SIDE WON, LISA MADE YUKINA STAND UP AS SHE BERATED HER FOR SAYO-ABUSE, MOCA SHOOK TSUGUMI'S SHOULDERS VIOLENTLY AS SHE THOUGHT OF DIFFERENT WAYS TO CALL HER A DUMBASS AND RAN STOOD UP AND SPRINTED TOWARDS YUKINA.**

Lisa raised both her arms in to the air and projected her voice. "The Mafia Wins!!!!!"

Ran collided with Yukina and pulled her in to a deep kiss.

Yukina wasn't sure if this was still a part of the game, so she tried to return the kiss in a way that made her seem like she wasn't Mafia.

Sayo stood up and walked in to Tsugumi's shoulder. A betrayed and defeated woman. Tsugumi still wasn't sure what was happening. The only thing she was sure about was holding Sayo tight, as she hugged her with all the strength she could muster.

Moca waddled over to Lisa and gave her her number. Lisa knew that Moca knew that she already had it, but thanked her anyway. Moca winked with both eyes.

Ran pulled away from the kiss and caught her breath heavily, Yukina knew how to breathe through her nose so she was fine in that department. Confused, but fine.

Suddenly she realised with glee what this all meant. Yukina cleared her throat and announced loudly. "Everyone who isn't Roselia, get out."

Finally. It was finally time for band practice. It was finally time and-

Marina, a staff member at CiRCLE, peeked her head through the door. "Hey! We're closing up now! Please be out of here in 10 minutes, Kay?" And closed the door.

Yukina went limp and fell to the ground. Lisa ran forward, but she ended up being caught by Ran instead.

"Mitake-san, this is the worst thing that has ever happened to Band Practice ever."

Ran leaned in and whispered in Yukina's ear "You know, you could come round to my place and we could do a little bit of 'practice' there."

Yukina's face lit up. She gave Ran a warm smile. "I would like that very much, partner." Ran smiled back.

Yukina later found out Ran wasn't referring to band practice at all and was extremely disappointed. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Yukina also found out she was a bottom.' < Alternate final line.
> 
> Well that's it folks!
> 
> First of all I gotta give a big big thanks to everyone of you who left a comment. I don't think it'd be an understatement to say that you guys are why I kept writing this fic, lol.
> 
> Second of all, I hope you guys enjoyed the fic! I'd be really happy to hear any moments or lines that stood out to you.
> 
> Third of all, feel free to read any of my other stuff if you want! Or don't. That's cool too I guess.
> 
> Fourth of all, have a wonderful day!


End file.
